gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam Pines
“Sorry, my friend, but I don’t want any corporate product.” —Adam Pines Adam Northwest Pines (アダム・ノースウエスト・パインズ Adamu Nōsuuesuto Painzu) is an original character in Project X Zone III: War of Infinite Worlds and one of the main characters of the game. A six-fingered master paladin and devout Catholic, he is known as a "Prophet from the Future" basically because he is from the future. Not much is known about his past however. He also makes an appearance in Chou Super Robot Wars as a minor supporting character. Profile So far what was known about his past was that Adam Pines was born from an irreligious middle-class family in a remote area in Oregon, United States. When he was twelve years old, he witnessed an attack on his hometown by the malicious vile creatures of the Ouma organization. At that moment, he witnessed his parents killed at the hands of Satan. This bought Adam enough time to run away from danger, far off from his destroyed home, and into the unknown wilderness. Much later, he was eventually found by a Shinra agent, lying on the ground nearly dead in a secluded desert area in Nevada and taken in into a secret sacred headquarters in Roppongi, Tokyo, Japan. At that point forth, he became a member of Shinra, a divine Catholic organization dedicated to protecting the innocent and defending honor across the Multiverse in the name of a higher and all-merciful God that members revere as the Great Founder. During his first years in Shinra, he met a young girl named Eve Butterfly, a princess from another dimension who was taken in as a baby after her parents went missing when their kingdom was laid waste in a war, and raised as a formidable warrior in the holy agency. Together, they formed a partnership to combat evil and trained to become great warriors of untested skill. Thirteen years later, Adam became a master paladin and sorcerer, wielding the powers of Heaven and the elements at will, and one of the most powerful and capable fighters of Shinra, with skills possibly matching that Reiji Arisu and Xiaomu, who are also Shinra veterans. Taking information from the three books written by Adam's great-grand-uncle, the Revelator of Mysteries, and merging with his visions, prophecies and magic spells that he learned and also created, he created an incredibly heavy tome and his signature book, the Tome of the Revelations. Crosspedia Entry to be added Gameplay In Project X Zone 3, Adam first appears in Prologue 1: Nerds and Critics as a non-playable mentor-like character, and reappears in Chapter 50: Sins Are Always Forgiven as a playable character. Adam is very skilled in melee and hand-to-hand combat due to intense training from Santa Christ. He is a supremely powerful wizard and swordsman, wielding two weapons, Socrates, his golden scepter and Philotes, his magical dual-sword, and holding his signature book, the Tome of the Revelations, which contains information about creatures and anomalies, prophecies and thousands of magic spells, including those that he created himself. He is paired with his partner, Princess Eve Butterfly. Stats (Project X Zone 3) Ultimate Equipment Gear: Tome of the Revelations (ATK +557, DEF +365, TEC +100, DEX +75, SP +100, HP +10000) Accessory: Gem of the Holy Rainbow (Ultimate) (ATK +370, DEF +253, TEC +50, DEX +50, SP +50, Increases Effect Rate by +10%) Attack List Skill List Auto Skill List Quotes —Adam's incantation during his Special Attack “Hein ron hirai sabeios herim radisha redieah adonai… Gate keeper of the Heavens… I possess the great power of the gods, I hold the secrets of magic and I ask you to close the Gate of Orkus. Jehovah yar tetoragramaton saday! Mesias agios ishuros emanuel agura alpha omega! In the name of Jesus Christ, Son of the Almighty Creator and the King of the Universe who knows the beginning and the end of all Creation, and in the name of other holy deities under God's jurisdiction… I forbid you to continue existing! Archangel Michael and spirits of the all fallen heroes and worlds, lend me your power to bestow divine punishment and oblivion upon this devil! Satan, Emperor of Evil, Master of Darkness and Deceiver of Nations, for all the crimes you committed against all life throughout the course of creation, we, the people of the worlds you caused great suffering and death upon, with the High Heavens as our witness, hereby sentence you to complete annihilation!… Amen!” —Adam, defeating Satan for good Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:Playable characters Category:New characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Project X Zone Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:Allies Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters